24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed flight personnel
This is a list of unnamed civilian flight personnel, including CTU pilots, with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. For military flight personnel see unnamed military personnel. Day 1 Flight 221 attendant 1 .]] Aboard Flight 221, a flight attendant informed Martin Belkin that they'd be landing in just over an hour. : This flight attendant was played by Petra Wright in "12:00am-1:00am." Flight 221 attendant 2 .]] Before blowing up Flight 221, Mandy was told to remain seated in the cabin by a young stewardess. In response, Mandy grabbed her neck and pulled out a poison syringe, injecting her with it and killing her. Mandy then placed her lifeless body on the floor. : This flight attendant appeared in "12:00am-1:00am." Her death is the first shown on the entire show. Flight 221 attendant 3 to remain seated.]] A flight attendant instructed Martin Belkin to take his seat when he got up to find his missing wallet. : This flight attendant was played by Karen Kim in "12:00am-1:00am." Day 2 Airfield worker When CTU agents found the real nuclear bomb at the airfield, NEST workers examined the bomb and tried to defuse it. NEST determined that the bomb could not be defused and that it would detonate in 55 minutes. President David Palmer made the decision that somebody must fly the bomb into the desert to detonate, and the pilot would have to go down with the plane. Jack Bauer volunteered to fly the plane. This airfield worker held the door of the cockpit open for Jack. When Jack got into the cockpit and sat down, this worker shook his hand, wished him good luck, and shut the plane door. : The airfield worker appeared in "10:00pm-11:00pm." CTU helicopter crewman A CTU helicopter arrived to bring Jack to safety after George Mason took Jack's spot flying the terrorists' nuclear weapon into the desert to explode with minimal harm. Jack told this crewman to contact Tony Almeida to let Kim Bauer know Jack was safe, but the crewman said he would have to wait until they landed at CTU since cell phone communication was down. : The helicopter crewman was played by Morocco Omari in "11:00pm-12:00am." CTU chopper pilot Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler ordered a chopper to Alex Hewitt's apartment complex to pick up Jack Bauer and Hewitt and bring them back to CTU so Hewitt could prove the Cyprus recording a forgery in exchange for immunity from prosecution. When Division agents rescued Ryan Chappelle from the holding room where Almeida and Dessler had imprisoned him, Chappelle ordered the chopper to return to CTU because he believed CTU had already spent enough resources helping Bauer without getting any results. When Carrie Turner made the phone call to recall the chopper, it was almost over the apartment complex. The pilot announced that he was about to land the chopper, but his crewman told him to cancel because they had new orders. Instead of landing the chopper, the pilot steered it back to CTU in spite of Bauer's desperate pleas to land it. : The chopper pilot appeared in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 3 Salazar pilot to Mexico]] Gael Ortega and Jack Bauer coordinated with the pilot of Ramon Salazar's private jet to rescue Ramon from American authorities. Jack told him he was at the 2700 block of Figueroa, and the pilot told him that Santa Margarita Airstrip was the closest landing point. The pilot was aware of the danger of his mission. He succeeded in landing in Mexico. Among the Salazar supporters he transported with Ramon were Tomas and Pedro. : This pilot was played by Oscar Nunez in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Day 4 Helicopter pilot Terrorist collaborator Henry Powell hired a chopper pilot to fly him out of Los Angeles. When the flight was discovered and grounded by the Department of Defense, the pilot informed his client. Henry then held the pilot at gunpoint, but before they could take off, Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida entered and arrested him. The pilot was present when a sniper silenced Powell, and stayed there with the authorities for a time afterward. : The helicopter pilot was played by Vince Duvall in "2:00pm-3:00pm" and "3:00pm-4:00pm." CTU chopper pilot 2 ]] A CTU Los Angeles chopper pilot flew Jack Bauer and a second field agent into the Mojave Desert so they could retrieve the nuclear football from campers Jason and Kelly Girard. (The football fell down as debris from Air Force One, which had been damaged by Mitch Anderson in a stolen stealth fighter.) The pilot confirmed that the signal from the football briefcase was reading properly, and at 11:35, he dropped off Jack and the agent. Later, Jack called him to assist in bringing down an escaping Jeep driven by Steve Simmons, a terrorist who had the football. The pilot dropped low, shined his light in the driver's eyes, and caused the Jeep to crash. He then used the light to help Jack find the case, and flew away to track the other Jeep when ordered to. Shortly after midnight, when Jack was done working with Fred Laughton, the pilot returned Jack to the CTU Los Angeles building. : The pilot was played by Michael P. Lugar in "Day 4: 11:00pm-12:00am" and "Day 4: 12:00am-1:00am" Day 7 GSA 117 pilot He was the pilot of Global Skies Airlines Flight 117, which was misdirected into a near-collision with another plane by Tony Almeida, Masters, and their small underground group, who forced Michael Latham to hack into the airline control computers. : The pilot was played by Lou Glenn in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." GSA 117 co-pilot He was the co-pilot of Global Skies Airlines Flight 117, which was misdirected into a near-collision with another plane by Tony Almeida, Masters, and their small underground group, who forced Michael Latham to hack into the airline control computers. : ''The co-pilot was played by Jonathan C. Williams in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." GSA flight attendant 1 ]] After the captain and the air traffic controller coordinated the flight, the main flight attendant aboard Global Skies Airlines Flight 117 welcomed the passengers and reviewed their itinerary on the speaker system before their departure. : ''The attendant was played by Jill Remez in "8:00am-9:00am." GSA flight attendant 2 Midway through the flight, a second flight attendant chatted with another about her plans to meet her boyfriend when they arrived in New York City, right before the plane first experienced turbulence. : ''The attendant was played by Elaine Kao in "8:00am-9:00am." FAA official request]] An official at the FAA was called by Sean Hillinger from the FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C.. Sean was anxious about the safety of his wife, Christina, who was scheduled to land later in the emergency queue even though the flights were threatened by terrorists. Sean told the official to move Christina's flight to the front of the queue, and when the official asked him for a certain permission code, Sean lied and claimed he was Larry Moss, a higher ranking agent. The official moved the flight to land sooner. : ''The FAA official was played by Phil Abrams in "11:00am-12:00pm." DC chopper pilot A police helicopter pilot was at the scene where Iké Dubaku was captured. When Jack Bauer retrieved a disk from inside Dubaku's ribcage, Jack told him to deliver it specifically to Larry Moss at the FBI Headquarters. : ''The chopper pilot was played by Hector Atreyu Ruiz in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Starkwood ATC ]] The air traffic controller at the Starkwood headquarters in Virginia signaled the FBI/Navy helicopters that were approaching to land at the facility. The controller spoke to Larry Moss, who said he was landing with an executive search warrant. The controller said he had to go verify this with his superior, but Moss simply repeated that he sent a digital copy of the federal warrant, and that was all the permission he needed. Larry warned him that if he interfered, he would be arrested. : The "Starkwood Air Traffic Controller" was played by Dotan Baer in "11:00pm-12:00am." Airline rep ]] This airline representative at the Washington, D.C. airport informed passengers that the flight from Boston was about to arrive and they would be able to aboard in awhile. She also handed off a phone call to Kim Bauer from Renee Walker, who was covertly warning Kim that she was being watched by mercenaries. : The "Airline Rep" was played by Glenda Darnell in "5:00am-6:00am" and "6:00am-7:00am." Chopper pilot 2 This pilot was in communication with Renee Walker and informed her of the status of the convoy transporting Tony Almeida. : The "Chopper Pilot" was played by Boo Arnold in "6:00am-7:00am." Multiple-season flight personnel CTU chopper pilot 3 A CTU Los Angeles chopper pilot flew a helicopter to the Downey Holding Facility after Jack Bauer incited a riot there. When Jack exited the prison with Ramon Salazar as a hostage, he ordered all the CTU units to stand down. Chase Edmunds told the chopper pilot to let Jack take the helicopter. Later, when Los Angeles was threatened by Habib Marwan, the pilot flew Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning from The Mercerwood apartment complex to the Global Center. He flew above Marwan's chopper, stopping him from taking off, then flew down to spotlight Jack as Marwan fell to his death. 18 months later the pilot flew Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, and two other field agents to the Wilshire Gas Company in order to find Vladimir Bierko. As the pilot approached, he informed them that the ambient noise from the facility would mask the sound of their approach. Once the agents descended from his chopper, he reported to CTU that they were away. The pilot, later working at CTU New York, flew Agents Cole Ortiz, Owen, and other field team members to a truck stop where Luka and Anton had been keeping enriched uranium fuel rods. : The pilot was played by Chuck Tamburro in "Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm", "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am", "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm" and "Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am". See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Flight personnel